


Business Partnership

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Business Deals, M/M, Nudes, Proposition of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: A drunken mistake leads to an interesting business deal between Finn Balor and his boss.





	Business Partnership

            Ferg wasn’t the type to go out and get too drunk to control himself. He would have a drink with the boys or the girls, and be on his way back to his room. Tonight, was different. He wasn’t actively seeking getting sloppy drunk, but he had sorrows he was trying to drown. He was deep in alcohol, trying his best to sit up straight.

He wasn’t sure who it was that started to ask him a million questions, but he was in a state to bluntly answer all of them. He looked at Gallows with glassy eyes.

“Hootski, is there someone at work that you wanna, you know…”

“What?”

“Is there someone you wanna slay?” Karl chimed in with a wink.

“Oh. Fuck. Yes.”

“WHO?!” Dean leaned across Seth’s lap to get in Ferg’s face.

“They work in the office.”

“Oooo Ferg going right for the top.” Roman smirked.

“Something like that.”

            Seth’s face changed. It was like he pieced everything together. He looked at Ferg. He heard rumors, he didn’t know nor care if they were true. He just didn’t think Ferg was the type to aim that high. He nodded and joined back in the conversation.

“Ferg, send them a picture of your dick!”

“Yeah, Gallows, we know how that ends up.”

“Only you, Seth.” Roman shrugged.

“Fuck off. That’s a terrible idea.”

“I. Would. Never.” Ferg teetered on the bench.

            The last thing Ferg really remembered was Seth helping him out of his sweaty shirt. He wasn’t too sure how he ended up nude. He knew Seth wasn’t the type to take advantage of a situation. He looked at the bottle of coconut water and the brown pill next to it. _Just in case. You were a mess when we brought you back. -Roman_ He thought about waking up to one of the Shield boys, it would have been nice. Roman was nice looking.

            He heard a grumble from the floor. It was Dean. Of course it was Dean who offered to spend the night. Dean was always that guy. Ferg pulled his phone to his face. Someone was kind enough to put it on the charger. He looked at the notification.

_Trips: I need to see you immediately._

            He took a breath before getting himself together. He looked at the room number in the text. Of course, it was a suite Hunter was using as a makeshift office. He knocked on the door and stared up when it opened. He wasn’t sure why he was nervous about this, people have done worse then get a little drunk. He looked in at the table Hunter was doing his work from. Two glasses, a bottle of champagne, some strawberries, seemed like he was waiting for Stephanie to arrive.

            Hunter looked at Finn and licked his lips. He wasn’t sure how to approach the current situation. He didn’t want to come right out and say why Finn was there. He was never sure how to discipline Finn for some of the things he did. He wasn’t the worst offender, but he had done questionable things, that Hunter just let slide. He poured out two glasses of champagne and set one down in front of Finn.

“Alright, so, I got your text last night.”

“My text?” Finn looked confused.

“You sent me a pretty interesting video?”

“Oh?” Finn swallowed.

            He thought about how he woke up. He thought about Dean being on the floor. He thought about Dean encouraging him to send nudes. He grabbed the champagne glass in front of him and downed the pale liquid. It wasn’t enough to drown this out. He had feelings of regret. He needed to get his mind right. He sent his boss who knows what in the form of a video. God, was Dean providing commentary or was he just a camera man. Finn stared at the glass in his hand.

“Well, whatever I sent was probably done in error. I wasn’t thinking straight last night.”

            Hunter smirked at the comment. The double entendre wasn’t lost on him. He sat down across from Finn and put his hands on his knees. Their eyes met, and Finn’s mouth opened.

“I’m not mad. You should have come to me and told me how you felt.” Hunter smirked.

“Your married. I’ve been down this road, it ended bad. I know my limitations. I was drunk and made a mistake. I’m very sorry.”

“I am married, happily married, but of what keeps my marriage a happy one is having a supportive wife.” He stroked Finn’s freshly shaven cheek. “We have an understanding. She knows about this.”

            Hunter slide his phone toward Finn. Finn’s eyes closed. Hunter wasn’t lying. She knew. He looked at the messages from Stephanie, encouraging it. Finn wasn’t sure if this was some sick game they liked to play or what. Hunter wasn’t in a position anymore to fire Finn, Stephanie could only suggest he be released. Finn bit his bottom lip.

“So?” Hunter looked impatient for an answer even though there was only an implied question.

“Obviously it’s a yes but understand this isn’t a long-term commitment and it’s done on my terms.”

“Of course.”

“Don’t get mad if you see me with someone else, especially if you’re with that wife you’re so happily married to.” Finn smirked. “Don’t. Leave. A. Single. Mark.”

“Fair.”

“Tell anyone outside of your wife, it’s done, and I deny everything.” Finn deleted the video from Hunter’s phone. “Because no one will believe that I sent you something that explicit without proof and don’t worry, Stephanie already deleted the video.”

“Is this how all of your relationships are?”

“First, this isn’t a relationship, business partnership is more accurate. Second, no, you’re married and I’m not really up for dealing with the gossip and dirt sheet rumors. I’m protecting myself. You should really be the one more concerned. Getting your dick sucked by your employee probably wouldn’t look too good with stockholders.”

“I’ve had flings like this before. I won’t do anything to compromise what we agree on.”

“Great. Well, I’m going to go back to my room. I’ll meet you tonight for drinks.”

“I’ll be down at the bar around 8?”

“Perfect. Gives me time to do a little damage control.”

            Finn smirked before getting out of his seat. Hunter gave him a sly smile before following him to the door. Finn grabbed Hunter’s tie and pulled him into a kiss. He smiled against his lips.

“Make sure you wear a tie.” He smirked. “It will be useful tonight.”

             

 

 


End file.
